


第一章：離別的心，噩夢最后的解脫

by Teamillet520



Category: all澄 - Fandom, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22784029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teamillet520/pseuds/Teamillet520
Relationships: All澄
Kudos: 7





	第一章：離別的心，噩夢最后的解脫

人物性格私设定，没有绿茶白莲与狐狸，众攻后悔文

新人物：紫瑶字璿枫：男，27岁，黑道世家大少主，江澄的表哥，晓的亲哥哥

三年前与其弟晓被黑道追杀，导致江澄开始被陷害而误会

三年后占领了黑道界成为最年轻黑道家主

紫晓字慕星：男，26岁，黑道世家二少主，却是一名无人知道的监狱长，江澄的二表哥，枫的亲弟弟，三年前与其兄枫被黑道追杀，导致江澄开始被陷害而误会

墨诺字玄羽：男，26岁，心理医生，以前也受到家暴，在枫与晓的帮助下，道国外成为一名心理学医生

江澄因多年误会被澄：蓝曦臣等人的家暴与侮辱，最后的他终于得到了解脱；没错那就是死，在对方的最后重一击那是打伤脑袋，最后的他对所有人露出微笑，因为他终于能放弃对他们的感情离

——————————————————————————————————

——————————————————————————————————

“喂，醒醒，别想装S”魏无羡走向前看着说道

“别忘了，你还没为晓的事赎罪”蓝曦臣也放下了手中铁鞭子上前查看，这时滴答，滴答的水声滴在了地板上，染红了禁室的地板

是血，从江澄的头流了下来，完全没有停止

“快，快送医院”金光瑶看着颤抖语气说道，他开始害怕江澄那时的微笑了

蓝曦臣快速解开江澄身上所有的枷锁，把人揽在怀里他开始害怕了，这三年以来，他们到底做了什么？

所有众攻急忙把江澄送去医院治疗

医院急症区

“医生，快来救人”魏无羡与蓝忘机在前面为蓝曦臣开路急忙说道

“医生快救救他”蓝曦臣抱着满是鲜血的江澄急忙说着

“准备手术室，动作快”医生见状急忙向两位护士下令道

“是”两位护士听到命令开始工作

“病床来了，快让开”两位助手急忙推这病床过来道

“快把伤患放上来”一位助手说道

蓝曦臣看着点头后把江澄放在病床上，助手又急忙的送入手术室内

“医生，求你一定要救他”魏无羡急忙抓住医生的手说道

“你放心，我们会尽全力的”医生安抚魏无羡后走进了手术室

手术室的红灯量了起来

“澄他不会S吧？”薛洋看着手术室的红灯害怕的说道

“呸呸呸，别乌鸦嘴，阿澄一定会没事的”魏无羡看着说道

“我刚刚看见江澄露出微笑了”金光瑶颤抖的语气说道

“他不能就这样离去，江澄他还没赎罪”蓝曦臣握紧拳头说道

“赎罪？我看该赎罪的是你们吧？”这时一位穿者西装的男子走了过来说道

“枫？”魏无羡当人听见熟悉的声音抬头望去喊道

“枫，真的是你？”蓝曦臣看着说道

“是我又如何，都给我让开，碍眼”紫璿枫冷眼看着所有众攻说道坐在椅子上等待

“难道真的是我们误会了江澄嘛？”魏无羡看着手术室颤抖的说

手术室内

“医生，不好了；病人的意识开始下降了”看着心电显示器上的数字说道

“动作快，钳子，针，线”医生急忙的说者

就在这时显示器发出了声音滴，滴，滴滴滴滴

“医生，大事不好了，病人的心跳要开始停止了”护士见状急忙的说着

“快准备AED”医生说道急忙为江澄按压心脏

两位助手急忙移动身旁容易受干扰的仪器

“医生，准备好了”护士急忙推来AED说道

“先调到25V”医生拿起向熨斗的东西说道

“是”一位助手开始调制电压

“医生，这里准备好了”一位助手拿着呼吸器说道

“充电完毕”助手A说道

“离开”医生急忙说道，开始坐心脏电压复苏

“医生，还是不行”护士看着心电图说道

“再来一次”医生看着急忙说道

“充电完毕”助手A说着

“离开”医生说道，又开始心脏电压复苏

“医生，还是不行，没有恢复”护士急忙看着说道

心电显示器发出了滴～～，一切归零

“报时间吧”医生看着微微说道

“现在时间下午四点四十四分四十四秒”护士看着时间微微说道

助手为江澄盖上白布，医生等人闭上了双眼做最后的祷告

手术室外面

原本亮红灯的手术中，也暗了下来

医生微微从里面走了

“医生，他怎么样了”蓝曦臣急忙上前抓住医生的肩膀问道

“很抱歉，病人刚刚离开了”医生摇了摇头说道

“不，不可能；怎么会，医生你在骗我们对吧?”魏无羡上前说道

“很抱歉，你们可以带把人带回去好好安葬”医生说完后离开了

“都是我们害的，都是我们”蓝曦臣整个人瘫倒在地上后悔

“现在后悔有什么用！当初就该把江澄从你们这些人身上带走”紫璿枫冷怒的说道

“枫，你一定有办法救江澄对吧?”金光瑶急忙上前抓住璿枫的肩膀说道

“办法？人都已经被你们害S了，就算活过来好了，你觉得他会好嘛？”紫璿枫看着哭着微笑怒哄道

“我们……”所有众攻说不出话道

“江澄我就带回去”紫璿枫走进了手术室抱起了江澄

“阿澄，哥哥来晚了，我们回去吧”紫璿枫微微看着江澄抱着离开走出手术室

“不行，你不能带澄澄走”薛洋急忙挡在前面说道

“没错，我们不能让你带走他”金光瑶也上前挡在前面

“他还是没为事情付出”蓝忘机也挡在前面说道

“人都S了，还付出什么！都给我让开”紫璿枫冷怒道

“哥，我来晚了”紫慕星带着一群手下过来说道

“晓？你不是已了嘛？”蓝曦臣睁大双眼看着眼前的人

“好久不见了，曦臣，无羡还有各位；我没有想到会在这种场合与各位见面”紫慕星看着冷冷的语气说道

“你既然没S当时为何不出来？”魏无羡看着急忙疑问

“当时我重伤躺在医院整整两个月，但没有想到的是你们，把一个好好的人，变成如此这样”紫慕星看着江澄抚摸脸庞冷说道

“弟，我能上诉可以嘛？”紫璿枫看着并说道

“请说吧哥，上诉原因是?”紫慕星看着自家兄长的眼神疑问道

“我要告蓝曦臣，蓝忘机，薛洋，金光瑶，还有金凌；犯罪原因是家暴导致对方命亡”紫璿枫慢慢说出五个人的名字

“不，金凌还是个孩子，别伤害他”金光瑶看着说道

“那好，金凌我带回黑帮好好加以处置”紫璿枫冷说完后抱起江澄离去

“知道了哥，来人把他们给我押走带回警局；还有你去电动店把金凌给接回来”紫慕星看着并下令道

“是，二少主”几名手下说道纷纷上前压制四人

“等等，别走，求你别带走晚吟”蓝曦臣想上前却被压制主四人从医院就这样被带走，带回警局

夜莲帮宅邸，打开门后左旁站在一排身穿黑色西装身材壮硕的男子，右方站着则是亭亭玉立站姿标准的女子

“欢迎家主回来”众人说道

“家主，你吩咐的洗澡水已经用好了”一位女手下走了过来说道

“明白了，去把他给喊道房间”紫璿枫抱着江澄看着微微说道并离开走向自己独立澡堂

“是，家主”女手下说

紫璿枫抱着江澄来到了自己独立澡堂

“江澄，哥哥为你洗干净，让你干净好上路”紫璿枫慢慢解开江澄被打烂的上衣，一条条的鞭子伤印在白皙的皮肤上，显得刺眼

“哥，人已经都压入监狱里了”紫慕星回到宅邸来到枫的澡堂微微说道

“嗯，知道了”紫璿枫慢慢清洗江澄的身子微微说道

“哥，为何不把他们直接暗杀了？用黑道办法”紫慕星默默的疑问道

“宁愿让他们直接S，道不入让他们尝尝江澄那三年以来的痛苦”紫璿枫冷冷的语气说道

“我明白了哥”紫慕星点头微微说道

“家主，二少主；墨先生已经道了”一名手下走来说道

“知道了”紫璿枫微微回应道

“哥，你这次叫阿羽来，不是简单的事吧？”紫慕星微微的说道

“嗯”紫璿枫慢慢帮江澄穿上干净的衣服抱出点头道

“哥，江澄他其实还活着对吧?”紫慕星看着江澄微微疑问道

“嗯，只有这么做他们才会对这件事后悔”紫璿枫点头微微说道

“快去吧哥，别让阿羽等太久了”紫慕星看着微微说道

“你要快回去工作吧”紫璿枫微微说道

“知道了哥，我会好好招待那群人的”紫慕星露出冷冷的微笑说道

说完后紫璿枫抱着江澄来到自己的房内，门外跪坐着一名女手下

塌塌米的房间里一位身穿黑色和衣的男子正坐在草席上等候者

“阿羽，等很久了吧？”紫璿枫抱着江澄走了进来说道

“嗯，璿枫哥”墨玄羽慢慢放下手中的茶杯说道

“抱歉阿羽，让你从国外赶回来”紫璿枫默默说着越过了墨玄羽把江澄放在自己的床上

“这没有什么，不过昨天接到慕星哥的电话说出一切，把我吓了一跳；我没有想到他们竟然把澄澄害成这样”墨玄羽微微看着床上的江澄说道

“阿羽，我其实叫你回来是有事想拜托你”紫璿枫起身看着墨玄羽微微说道

“璿枫哥，你不必说什么，我答应你带走江澄，离开这里”墨玄羽看着微微的说道

“嗯，麻烦你了，明天我会帮江澄办一个重大丧礼，之后你就偷偷把人带走”紫璿枫默默的语气说道

“你要让他们参加？”墨玄羽看着疑问道

“我要让他们眼睁睁看着江澄下葬的时候，后悔的表情”紫璿枫冷冷的语气说着

“我明白了”墨玄羽看着江澄微微说道

监狱里的刑罚室

蓝曦臣等人从医院就被押进了监狱刑罚室，开始一连串的刑罚

“监狱长”一名刑罚者拿着鞭子说道

“罚的如何了”紫慕星身穿监狱长的制服微微说道

“也没什么”刑罚者冷冷的语气说着

“求求你，让我们见晚吟”蓝曦臣身上布满戒鞭的伤口，脸色苍白说道

“见他？你们做梦吧，别忘了是谁把他变成这样的”紫慕星上前拿出放在腰间的罚棍抬起蓝曦臣的下颚

“晓，求你让我们见江澄吧，我们真的错了”魏无羡留着泪说道

“呵？后悔了？哪有什么用？如果我没有想错的话，还对江澄做那事情吧？”紫慕星冷笑的说道

“你想做什么？”金光瑶看着害怕的颤抖着

“我说过要让你们体验伤害江澄的一切，给我好好招待他们”紫慕星冷笑的语气微微说道离开了刑罚室

“是”刑罚者微微说道

“别以为事情就这样结束了，江澄的一切我会跟你们慢慢算”紫慕星站在刑罚室的门外冷冷的说着

———————————————未完待续—————————————

＊江澄未亡，只是医生当人在手术前被心灵控制住，演出的一场戏码。

下一节：火的葬礼，攻痛苦的代价


End file.
